


sand

by slytherfuck



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: Marcus' feet are wet and the sand sticks to them. It grounds him.





	sand

They're on the beach and they're listening to Joan Jett. Willie had tried so hard to listen to and like what Marcus loved, and vice versa, but the only common ground they ever reached was rock. They were both more than okay with that. 

Marcus' feet are wet and the sand sticks to them. It grounds him. Like Willie's arm around his waist. Or like the fresh salty breeze. 

They're talking, he thinks. He doesn't remember, not after the fifth drag of the joint they're sharing, and it's quiet now. He can hear the coming and going of the sea and Willie's steady breathing. Marcus wonders if he will ever be this calm again.

In moments like these, he likes to remember how they got together. Sometimes he likes to tell Willie, just to hear him laugh. 

Willie had been towering over him, holding something just out of reach of Marcus — he doesn't remember what it was, maybe a comic book? — and he remembers just looking at him helplessly and realising how good Willie looked above him. And, without thinking or maybe thinking only of the benefits, he leaned up and kissed him. That kiss seemed to be like a punch in the stomach, for Willie immediately crouched, lowering his hands. Marcus likes to think they would have circled his waist if he hadn't snatched the book from his hands and ran away, snickering. Nowadays, Willie's hands never seem to not be touching him, so he can't complain.

Suddenly, he feels something tickling his face. It takes him a moment to realise what is going on. He groans, which only causes the sand coming from Willie's hand above him get in his mouth. Half sputtering and half yelling, Marcus pounces on his boyfriend, managing to knock him on his back. Willie, for his part, seems delighted to have his boyfriend above him.

"You are an idiot." Marcus says, but it's so soft it might as well have been a declaration of love. He has been feeling a lot of that these days.

"Thanks, babe." Willie grins, flipping them again.

And with Willie above him and his legs around his waist, Marcus feels complete. He thinks this is what his parents mean when they tell him they just want to see him happy. And he feels happy, but not only that. He feels electric, as if with just a touch he could blow up. He looks in Willie's eyes, and they're so fucking dark. He's never been afraid of the dark, he's loved it, in fact. Marcus doesn't know what he wants right now: to get lost in his boyfriend's eyes or in his boyfriend's mouth?

He chooses the latter. It tastes of beer and weed and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Later, they would shed their clothes and go skinny dipping just as the sun started to set. With an empty beach and a vast ocean before them, they'll feel more like themselves than ever before. They would break into and abandoned building (Marcus' idea), eat greasy pizza and talk loudly until the sun started to rise. They would sleep the next day, maybe on the dusty floor or maybe on a dirty mattress, but in each other's arms, infinitely better than any other bed.

But for now, they kiss, the beach sand coating their feet and Joan Jett blasting in their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> naturally, marcus is everybody's boyfriend, but for the purpose of this fic, he is only willie's.
> 
>  
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @legitpotato if you like utter garbage


End file.
